Happy New Year To You
by Fairytales1981
Summary: A little New Year Story for Liz1967...well I did promise :)


**For Liz1967….I'm sorry it's a little late. I did promise you a New Year Fic.**

…

**Happy New Year To You**

**James/M**

…

James hated the MI6 New Year's party, it was the same thing every year, all his colleagues getting drunk and making fools of themselves. In a way he was glad to get it over with, it had been hands down the worst year of his life. He stood watching everyone dancing and suddenly she caught his eye, there was M in a beautiful deep purple knee length dress…dancing with Tanner and smiling. He couldn't stop the smile that crept on his own lips at the sight before him, realising how lucky they were that she was even here to dance when mere months before they had nearly lost her. All he could remember about that awful week was holding her hand as she lay unconscious in her hospital bed, praying she'd wake up. James had dealt with many things in his career with MI6 but coming so close to losing M was more than he could handle. As soon as he was sure she was out of danger he had taken off, extended leave Tanner had informed M when she'd woken up. He'd taken himself away to a secluded island, away from MI6, Tanner, Eve….anything to connect him to M. Finding her in the chapel had been a wake up call, the things he felt in that moment had been unlike anything he'd ever felt before and it had scared him. He'd always respected M, would have done anything for her, died for her but love…had it been possible that through all the years of working with her he'd actually fallen in love with his Boss.

…

As soon as M had woken up, the first thing she'd said was James name, asked for him. The disappointment on her face when Bill Tanner had informed her of his leave had not gone unnoticed, to see her so broken was not something that Bill was used to seeing and he hated it. His immediate response was to send Eve to track down James and bring him back immediately. It had taken her a few weeks but with Q's help she had eventually found his location and got on a plane. When she's arrived at Kea she'd booked herself into the hotel and immediately went to the bar where she found him.

"You're a hard man to find."

James looked up at the familiar voice and gave a faint smile.

"You shouldn't have come here Eve."

"You didn't leave us much choice, what the hell are you playing at James?"

"I just needed to be on my own for a while."

"No, what you need is to be back in London…with M. She's been asking for you."

"She's awake?"

"A few weeks now, she's home and demanding to get back to work."

"That sounds like the M we all know and…."

"And what….?"

"Nothing"

"Love, I mean that's what this is all about, isn't it…your sudden departure."

"Leave it Eve."

"No, not this time. You were the first person she asked for when she woke up and you weren't there. Do you have any idea how upset she was to find out you'd up and left….especially given everything that happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise to me, M's the one you need to speak too."

"I can't, I just…."

"What are you afraid off, finally settling down?"

"Settling down, does that sound like something I'd do." He tried to joke.

"With M, I think you just might. You do love her don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Then what are you afraid off?"

"I don't want to hurt her Eve, I wouldn't want her to regret being with me."

"Does she even know how you feel?"

"What do you think?"

"You need to tell her."

"Eve I…."

"Look, I won't pretend it will be easy….no relationship is but if you really do love her then you'll work hard at it. After everything that's happened this year James, don't you think it's worth the risk."

James sat listening to Eve as she tried her hardest to make him see sense, every word she uttered hit him hard and was cemented in his brain.

"Eve…."

"Yes…"

"Get me home." He smiled, as he looked up at her.

…

More and more people made their way onto the dance floor as the night progressed, James had tried his best to stay hidden in the shadows. As Tanner twirled M around during their dance, something had caught M's eye. She hadn't been sure at first what it was but a few more glances and she was able to make out a dark figure standing in the archway of the glittering ballroom.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" Tanner asked, taking in her expression.

"Yes Tanner I'm perfectly well, would you mind if I excused myself."

"Not at all Ma'am, I'll go and join Eve."

"Thank you for the dance, it was lovely."

She waited until Bill walked away before making her way over to the shadow, as she got closer his face came into view and she couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her lips.

"James…."

"Hello M."

"You're alive then."

"Yeah sorry I…."

"Not here, follow me."

He did as she asked and followed her out of the ballroom and along the corridor, coming in behind her as they entered one of the conference rooms. He closed the door behind him and watched as she paced back and forth in front of him.

"M..."

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Look I'm sorry okay." He said, taking note of the anger in her voice.

"Sorry, you're sorry. Is that the best you can bloody do."

"M, I….."

"I needed you here, what kind of a person runs of on bloody holiday when his Boss is lying unconscious."

"I made sure you were out of harms way before I left."

"So what, that's supposed to make everything alright is it."

"No of course but…."

"What….James what the hell is going on with you. What you did, taking off like that….it isn't like you. What did I do that was so terrible that you felt you couldn't stay?"

"M please, I…."

"WELL TALK TO ME FOR CHRIST SAKE."

"I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU OKAY."

M stood in front of him at a loss for words, seeing the confusion on her face only made James feel even more awkward about the situation but he could also see the hurt in her eyes. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as she lay her head on his chest.

"I'm so very sorry M, the last thing I wanted to do was to cause you any hurt….you've suffered more than enough."

"Why, why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Because in truth I didn't realise how I really felt about you until Silva tried to kill you, when I was holding you in the chapel…all these feelings came over me, the fear of losing you. The fear of losing the one Woman that I truly love."

"James, how could you possibly love me? I'm so very much older than you, you can't have it all with me."

"I don't want it all, I only want you. I love you M, more than life itself."

"Oh dear boy, I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you feel the same way."

"You know I do, you've caused me so much grief and heartache over the years but I could never be without you either."

"I didn't quite hear the actual word love there M." He smiled, giving her a wink.

"Oh do shut up, you know I love you too."

"Yeah."

"Always dear boy…always."

He leaned down and placed a small tender kiss to her lips as her arms came up and around her neck. The music from the ballroom could be heard as James began to move with M in time to the music.

"Our first dance together." He smiled.

"Yes."

The countdown could be heard as they danced and as soon as they heard everyone yelling Happy New Year he gave her another kiss, a deeper kiss…convincing her of his love for her.

"Happy New Year M."

"Happy New Year James."

"To new beginnings?"

"New beginnings."

…

-End


End file.
